<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Don't create what you can't control by Shadowinflame</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26819356">Don't create what you can't control</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowinflame/pseuds/Shadowinflame'>Shadowinflame</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Things Inspired by Twitter [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Undertale (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Body Worship, Claws, Crosstale Sans (Undertale), Crosstale Sans/Dreamtale Sans | Dream (Undertale), Cunnilingus, Dreamtale Nightmare Sans (Undertale), Dreamtale Sans | Dream (Undertale), Drug-Induced Sex, Dubious Consent, Ecto-Body (Undertale), Ecto-Breasts (Undertale), Ecto-Genitalia (Undertale), Ecto-Penis (Undertale), Ecto-Tongue (Undertale), Ecto-Vagina (Undertale), Ectobiology, Implied Mpreg, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Inflation, Knotting, M/M, Mpreg, Nipple Piercings, Nipple Play, Piercings, Pregnant Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Sex, Scratching, Socket fucking, Sounding, Violence, cumflation, fangs</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 10:01:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,485</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26819356</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowinflame/pseuds/Shadowinflame</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Cross' negativity was too much for Dream?<br/>What if Nightmare offered a way to make it better, a way for Cross to prove himself?<br/>What if that turned out to be quite dangerous.<br/>(Actually just shameless smut, inspired by Twitter posts which will be linked in the notes)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Cross/Dream, Sans/Sans (Undertale)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Things Inspired by Twitter [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1963651</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>175</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Twitter-threads this was heavily inspired by:<br/><a href="https://twitter.com/Askellie_ut/status/1312247013568700423">this</a><br/><a href="https://twitter.com/Askellie_ut/status/1312559680481234944">and this</a></p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dream hurried through the portal to the place he felt Nightmare's aura at, hoping it wasn't too late. Once he stepped out of the portal and looked around for a second his soul dropped to his knees.</p><p>Cross.</p><p>The monochrome skeleton Dream spent so many hours with was standing next to Nightmare in the middle of nothing but corpses and dust, the white powder sticking to his blood-covered clothes. Once he noticed the new presence his head snapped around.</p><p>As Cross' eyes fell on Dream his whole face lit up, a grin spreading over it Dream had never seen on the other. Almost maniacal and yet it felt so sincere. Satisfaction, pride and happiness radiating off him.</p><p>“Dream”, he chimed. “Dream you're here!”</p><p>“C-cross”, Dream stuttered, not sure what to make out of the conflicting rush of positivity he felt.</p><p>“Finally”, Cross smiled and ran up to Dream. “Finally I can tell you that I really do love you! Your aura no longer affects me, my feelings are real, Dream!”</p><p>“I..I don't understand”, Dream stuttered horrified. Cross scared him, LV so obvious in his system it pained Dream. And yet.. he was beaming with sincere, honest positivity and Dream couldn't bring himself to move, to leave, to run away like he should.</p><p>“He did this only for you”, Nightmare cooed from behind them. “Gathered all this LOVE to prove that he means it when he tells you how much he loves you. He's such a good boy, isn't he? Wouldn't it be great to see him on LV 20? What do you think, Dream?”</p><p>“You did this.. for me?”, Dream asked and his soul did a little jump. The adoration that radiated off Cross as he lifted his hand up to Dream's cheek, claw-like phalanges carefully scraping along the smaller one's face.. it only made him want to get closer to Cross. Closer. He needed him, needed the positivity of the other – needed it <i>now.</i></p><p>“All of it”, Cross whispered, his other hand slowly trailing down to Dream's pelvis, “has always been for you, only you and no one else.”</p><p>Dream whimpered as his ecto-body formed. The hug wasn't comfortable, Cross' claws now scraping against his pussy hurt, the way the other smelled of blood, death, burnt tang of rampant LV.. it was horrible, only reminding him of his mistakes, of his inability to safe Cross from this fate. But still he felt himself getting turned on, pussy wet already.</p><p>Cross smiled as he noticed it, fingers rubbing Dream through the confines of his clothes. Dream let out a shaking moan, letting his head sink against Cross' shoulder. Cross gripped him tighter, claws tearing holes into Dream's outfit as he lowered him to the ground. </p><p>Dream didn't protest, didn't even attempt to fight back as Cross ripped his pants right at his crotch to reveal his pussy and began to lick it, fangs moving against Dream's folds in the process. He shrieked as Cross' hands moved up to his breasts, gripping them tightly and drawing his claws along them to get rid of the fabric that separated him from Dream's soft ecto.</p><p>Within minutes his clothes were in shreds and tears, his body bleeding. But Cross was so happy, licking it all up while his fingers roamed over Dream's body. He stopped at the other's thighs, gripping them tight enough to bruise and lifted Dream's legs up. Taking both his ankles into one hand Cross used the other to open his pants and free his already hard dick. He was in the perfect position, shaft directly angled at Dream's dripping pussy and he didn't waste a second, pushing it in.</p><p>Dream moaned as Cross entered him, legs trembling in the other's strong grip. He was huge and it took him a few thrusts to get completely in, Dream's stomach already slightly bulging just from his dick. Tears spilled out of Dream's eyes the moment Cross started moving, throwing Dream's legs over his shoulders and leaning down to kiss him while he thrust deep into the other. </p><p>And yet, Cross was so happy that Dream couldn't stop himself from taking his face into both his hands, rubbing small circles on Cross' cheeks as he kissed him back. Cross deepened the kiss, tongue swirling against Dream's mouth and with a moan Dream let him in. He almost chocked, overwhelmed by the taste of the other almost, completely drowned out by all the blood on his tongue. </p><p>He completely forgot about that as soon as a new wave of positivity ran through him, clouding his mind until all he felt was Cross' huge length pounding in and out of him, wrecking his insides. And it felt so good, his pussy clenching around the intrusion, his back arching to move the dick around in his stomach, press it against his walls.</p><p>Dream gasped as he felt a tentacle around his middle, his head turning to the side.</p><p>“Look at yourself, completely drugged up by positivity”, Nightmare laughed, taking a few steps closer to the two on the ground. “Finally you don't have to run from him anymore, isn't it perfect?” One of his tentacles moved around to touch Cross' head, patting him slightly. “I know how to take care of monsters with high LV, I can help you, show you what you need to do to be there for him the way he needs you to. You're already doing amazing though, just look at how happy you make our dear Cross.”</p><p>Dream shuddered, unsure how to react, whether to react at all. Nightmare gladly took that decision from him, tentacle squeezing down on Dream's stomach, earning a loud scream from the other.<br/>
“Mine”, Cross growled, looking at Nightmare with a death stare before he took the tentacle in his hand, pressing down hard enough to snap it. </p><p>Nightmare chuckled slightly and took a step back. “Fine, you get to keep him, no problem.”</p><p>Cross wasn't so sure Nightmare really understood. Drawing his gaze away from the dark skeleton, his hands were on Dream's shoulders in seconds, scratching, drawing blood while Cross helped the other into a sitting position, dick still in him. Once he was satisfied with their position he kept moving his claws all along the Dream's arms, marking him. “Mine”, he purred and nuzzled Dream for a moment before his head moved lower and he sank his fangs into Dream's shoulder.</p><p>The guardian cried out, overwhelmed by pain and pleasure. His scream quickly turned into a moan of Cross' name as he came, pressing Cross' head down on his shoulder, tears flowing like a waterfall. </p><p>Encouraged by Dream calling his name, Cross threw him back down, digging his claws into Dream's hips as he rammed his dick into him with all the force he could muster. Looking down at Dream Cross licked over his teeth, relishing in the taste of the other's blood. </p><p>Dream had his eyes pressed shut, hand on his shoulder as he moaned and whimpered almost simultaneously. Cross couldn't stand it, lifting one hand to pry Dream's away from his shoulder. He wanted to see the wound that marked Dream as his. With bloody hands he rubbed circles under Dream's eyes, encouraging him to open them again. </p><p>Looking into Dream's eyes, glazed over by his drugged up state, full of positive emotions Cross knew he had won Dream over. It excited him enough to cum into the other, spilling a heavy loud that filled up Dream's stomach enough to stretch the ecto, making it bulge outwards.</p><p>After both of them somewhat regained their breath Cross pulled out of Dream and helped him up into a sitting position. </p><p>“So, Dream, are you happy too?”, Cross asked, nuzzling Dream in a way that almost seemed to emit possessiveness. After Dream nodded, Cross added: “Do you need anything?”</p><p>Dream brought his arm up to his face, wiping his tears with what was left of his gloves before he took Cross' head in both his hands, pressing it against his own skull. And with the slyest smile and a voice as sweet as cotton candy he whispered: “I need you to punish my brother. Hurt him, for both of us. You'll do that for me, won't you?”</p><p>The moment he finished talking Nightmare turned around in an attempt to escape but Cross was faster, catching him by the tentacles. With a wide grin he gripped Nightmare's neck with one hand, using the other to rip each tentacle from Nightmare's back, one after the other making the negative guardian scream in agony. He tried to regrow them, to defend himself in some way, but he had to realise he dug his own grave this time.</p><p>“Sorry brother”, Dream chuckled as he tried to stand up on trembling legs, “but I'm afraid there isn't enough negativity here anymore, with us being the only three people in this AU.” Dream finally managed to stand, taking a few steps towards Nightmare. Clothes torn, tights shredded, bones covered in bloody bruises and scratched and purple cum running down hid thighs he was quite a sight. </p><p>“You went too far this time”, Dream smiled and let his magic form into a stake of pure positivity. “Revenge tastes good when it's almost burning your throat when you swallow, don't you think, Cross?”</p><p>“No, wait, Cross!”, Nightmare screamed, trying to somehow wrestle free from Cross' grip. “I helped you, it's thanks to me that you don't hurt Dream anymore!”</p><p>“Don't create what you can't control”, Dream sang as he kneeled down next to Cross. “I'm glad you brought Cross back to me. But maybe you should have considered where his loyalty lies before you told him to gather LV.” Dream guided his hand down to Cross' and softly placed the stake in it. “Right, Cross?”</p><p>“I couldn't agree more”, Cross hummed and raised his hand, ramming the stake into Nightmare's shoulder. Cross waited for Nightmare to stop screaming before he took the next piece from Dream and held it just above Nightmare's other shoulder. “Now I'm the monster you always knew I could be. Aren't you proud, <i>Boss</i>?”, he rasped.</p><p>Nightmare screamed out again as the pure positivity sank into his other shoulder. Dream wordlessly handed more and more of these things to Cross, who just kept going, nailing Nightmare to the ground. The latter screamed out every time another stake of positivity was driven into his bones.<br/>
After a short while Nightmare had light blue sticks in every bone possible, his blood staining the ground beneath him. Cross seemed just a little too eager as he ripped Nightmare's pants, revealing the other's still formed ecto, dick hard from watching the show that went on only minutes before.</p><p>Dream let his magic form into something smaller, slim and long and handed it to Cross. Cross looked at it for a second before he hummed and moved his hand down, rubbing Nightmare's dick a little to get it harder again, most of his erection lost due to them nailing him to the ground. </p><p>Nightmare on the other hand started trembling – as far as his constricted limbs allowed him to, that was. Just the look of that shining long needle in Cross' hand send shivers down his spine. He pressed his eyes shut and his teeth together in anticipation of what was to come.</p><p>As soon as Cross pressed it in the slightest bit, Nightmare screamed out in absolute agony. Cross had never heard that sound from him before. Not that it would stop him from pressing in deeper, watching as the shimmering object disappeared in the teal magic. Nightmare struggled against his restrains, socket ripped open again and the single eyelight small like a pinprick as he was shaking from pain. </p><p>Dream smiled as he watched Cross press the pure positivity inside of Nightmare and immediately formed a new one once another disappeared into his brother. They watched as Nightmare's ecto began changing it's colour from the inside out the more of Dream's positivity they pressed into him, making him glow just like Dream's arrows on the inside. </p><p>Nightmare was crying by now, unable to flee anywhere as his insides felt like they were burning, melting away under him, the positivity hurting him. He was shaking, tossing and turning, screaming unintelligible things.</p><p>“That's enough”, Dream finally said, standing up again.</p><p>“Huh?”, Cross asked, looking up at him. “You're done already?”</p><p>Dream sighed, but it turned into a laugh after a moment and he gestured down to Nightmare. “He's about to pass out”, he said. “I think we can go now, I'm done here.” He looked back at Cross who was standing up as well now. “Do you.. want to come with me, Cross?”</p><p>“I'd follow you to the end of the multiverse, Dream”, he answered and together they stepped through a portal Dream had formed.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>What am I even doing?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>In which Nightmare is just a sucker for pain</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I re-read this like <i>once</i> and the possiblitiy of it being full of typing and grammar errors is 90%, but here, have another chapter for this mess!<br/>Once again, ideas aren't from me but Askellie and Wormy on Twitter! I just fleshed it out a little, fuelled by my own shitty brain xD</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dream's head snapped around and his grip on the leash connected to Cross' collar tightened as he saw a black skeleton walk through the version of Snowdin they were currently in. </p><p>“Nightmare”, he growled and readied his bow. Cross also summoned his knife. Nightmare stopped a few steps away from them as he saw them ready to attack.</p><p>“I didn't come to fight”, he said and his voice was surprisingly quiet, barely more than a whisper.</p><p>“And we're supposed to believe that? How often have you followed us now, only to attack us?!”, Dream yelled at him.</p><p>“I learned my lesson”, Nightmare said, “I came with a request.”</p><p>“You don't really think-”, Dream started but was interrupted by Cross.</p><p>“I think he means it this time, Dream”, Cross told him, nodding at Nightmare while he let his weapon disappear. “Look at him, he's weak. He's limping and he hasn't even formed his tentacles. Maybe we should listen to him.”</p><p>Dream sighed and looked at Cross. He then lowered his weapon and looked back at Nightmare. “Alright then”, he shrugged, “What is it you want to tell us?”</p><p>“I'd like to join you.”</p><p>“Join us?”, Dream laughed. “We don't need you, haven't you noticed yet?”</p><p>“Please!”, Nightmare begged and pulled up his shirt. “Ever since the first time you inserted your positivity into me it stayed inside, permanently infused in my ecto!” As if to prove it, Nightmare formed his ecto and flinched in pain as he did so. It was strangely run through by lighter, almost vein-like lines. They were pulsating as if they were alive. “It hurts”, Nightmare whimpered. “It hurts so much, but so good too. I want you to use me again! Give me more of that painful pleasure, let your combined happiness immobilize and weaken me, please! I need you to!”</p><p>“You want to join us just for some painful sex?”, Dream questioned, looking over at Cross, who had stayed surprisingly silent the whole time.</p><p>“If you let me join you, I'll do anything!”, Nightmare said. “Anything, just please-”</p><p>“Anything?”, Cross said, voice a low rumble. He walked towards Nightmare, tugging his wrists together behind his back to make him even more vulnerable. “What do you think, Dream? I'd love to take him right here, right now.”</p><p>Dream smiled. This might not even be such a bad idea in the end. Looking at the obvious glow in Cross' pants, maybe he found a way he didn't always have to be the only outlet for the almost insatiable energy of the other. “Do what you want”, he nodded. “I'll join you.”</p><p>As soon as he got the okay from Dream Cross forced Nightmare to sit on ground, claws ripping through the other's clothes, undressing him in seconds. </p><p>Nightmare yelped surprised as he was thrown to the ground completely, rough hands spreading his legs, claws digging into his already slightly wet pussy. It hurt as Cross' fingers slipped inside of him, ripping his thin ecto, drawing blood – and Nightmare moaned, needed more of this.</p><p>“So you're really into that, huh?”, Dream asked, looking down at Nightmare as he stood right next to his brother's head. As Nightmare didn't answer Dream kneeled down and smiled at him. “You said you loved the feelings my positivity left in you? Then let me give you a small present of my very own magic.”</p><p>Nightmare wasn't sure what Dream meant, but he knew it was going to be painful and somehow he was yearning for it. He watched as Dream let his magic form a thin, long stick again. “Remember this?”, Dream asked. </p><p>Oh, Nightmare did. He never forgot what that small thing did with his body, the way it left him on the verge of consciousness that fateful day. He nodded.</p><p>“Good”, Dream hummed and leaned down, licking along one of Nightmare's breasts. “You have such nice, big breasts brother”, he sang and tugged at a nipple with his teeth. “I though you might want a piercing”, he lifted his head and guided his hand down, “Right there!” </p><p>Nightmare screamed out as Dream shoved the small thing trough his nipple, letting it poke out of the other side again. Positivity seared through his whole body, the lines in his ecto glowing, burning him. </p><p>Dream chuckled, somehow he really loved that look on his brother. Drowning in pain and pleasure. Just as he was about to form another stick, Cross looked up at him.</p><p>“He's ready down here”, he said, wiping blood and magic from his face, licking it off his fingers. </p><p>“And I was just about to give him a second piercing”, Dream sighed.</p><p>“I think he looks good like that already”, Cross shrugged. “Am I allowed to fuck him?”</p><p>“Go right ahead, let out all your pent up energy!”, Dream smiled. </p><p>Cross wouldn't let Dream say that twice, tugging his own pants down just enough to get his dick out and shoving it into Nightmare in one go. Nightmare screamed out, a tear forming in his socket as he felt his whole stomach getting filled, Cross' length almost reaching his ribs.</p><p>Cross didn't wait a second before he started thrusting into Nightmare, rocking the other's whole body over the ground in the process. Tears fell from Nightmare's eyes as he felt small stones that were hidden in the snow dig into his back, cutting into his ecto. </p><p>Cross lifted one of Nightmare's legs up to his mouth, liking along the teal thigh with his tongue. So close to his face, Cross could feel the heat emanating off the positivity that pulsated in Nightmare's ecto and he found himself strangely entranced by the look of it. Opening his mouth he rammed his fangs right into one of these positivity veins, hungrily licking up the blood and magic he drew from it. It was sweet, oh so sweet and it had him craving more. </p><p>Watching them like this, feeling the happiness that spread from Cross as he fucked Dream's brother.. Dream felt himself get turned on as well. Getting out of his undergarments, Dream gave his dick a few strokes before he moved over to Nightmare's face.</p><p>“Wait”, Cross called out to him, looking up from Nightmare's thigh. “Don't use his mouth, I want to hear him.”</p><p>Dream frowned at the strange request, but he didn't want to ruin the fun for Cross so he decided that Nightmare still had enough other holes for him to use. He smiled down at Nightmare as he licked his fingers and roughly pushed them inside the other's only visible socket. </p><p>“I think your tears will be perfect as lube, what do you say, brother?”, Dream chimed, pushing his fingers around in the other's skull.</p><p>All he got from Nightmare were whimpered moans and  silent screams for more and Dream sighed. He wasn't expecting an answer anyway and so he pushed his dick into Nightmare's socket, blinding him. </p><p>Nightmare moaned as his sight was taken from him completely. Now all he could focus on were the sounds the other two made and the overwhelming sensation of getting wrecked so thoroughly.<br/>
His breath hitched as he felt someone play with the piercing Dream had inserted into his nipple, twisting and turning it. He wrapped his legs around Cross' torso, rocking himself down onto the other's dick and screaming out as Cross met him with perfect timing.</p><p>He was shocked to finally feel Cross push something even bigger inside of him, confused as to what it could be. He was surprised to get his answer as Dream asked: “Are you seriously knotting him? Guess the term guard-'dog' wasn't so far off then, huh?”</p><p>Cross just grunted, thrusting into Nightmare until the knot was buried completely inside of him.</p><p>“C-cross”, Nightmare whimpered, fully aware of what this meant.</p><p>“You said you'd do anything, right?”, Cross whispered possessively. “So you'll carry a child for me, right? That's my biggest wish but Dream can't fulfil it. So you'll do it, right?”</p><p>“I-I'll do it”, Nightmare answered, voice shaking. His whole body started trembling as he felt an immense rush of positivity from Cross. “Let me have your children, Cross!”</p><p>Cross couldn't hold himself any longer, pushing deep into Nightmare one last time before he came, hot magic filling Nightmare's stomach, forcing the ecto to stretch outwards to fit everything inside, the knot not letting any of it flow out. </p><p>Cross brought a hand up to caress over Nightmare's stomach, dragging his claws over the lighter lines that shone through even better now that the ecto was stretched. “Damn, they look really beautiful”, Cross hummed.</p><p>Cross had barely finished the sentence as Nightmare let out a high-pitched shriek, that one praise of his body enough to send him over the edge. As his own magic mixed with Cross' inside his stomach Nightmare noticed the other was still inside of him ..and still hard. He let out a shocked scream as Cross thrust into him again, leaning over him to lick at the breast without the piercing. </p><p>Nightmare's fingers wrapped around Dream's arm as Cross bit into his breast, drawing his fangs along one of the positivity-lines on it. Dream however grabbed him by the wrist, pulling his hand away from his body and bending the arm so that it almost cracked. </p><p>“Know your place”, Dream rasped angrily before he pushed his own dick deep into Nightmare's socket as he came, positive magic running through Nightmare's skull as he got filled up by his brother. </p><p>Nightmare screamed as his whole head felt as if it was burning and the positivity that was already inside of him started glowing even brighter as it got fuelled with more. </p><p>Mesmerized by the beautiful glow of the other, Cross came again and even after he pulled out Nightmare's stomach still looked as if he already was pregnant for months. </p><p>Nightmare on the other hand just lay on the ground, unable to move and still blinded by the positivity that ran through his head, infused through his only functional eye. He tried to prop  himself up on trembling hands, to no avail. He sighed in relieve as he felt someone pick him up and carry him through a portal before he lost consciousness completely.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I.. have no excuse</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>In which Nightmare has a nice surprise for Cross and get's a kind reward for it.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Cross walked into the backroom they kept Nightmare in, a plate with food in his hand.</p>
<p>“Nightmare? I brought food”, he said as he entered the room. He closed the door behind himself and looked at his former boss who sat on the bed, looking at something in his hands.</p>
<p>“Nightmare? What's going on?”, Cross asked, placing the plate down on the small table and walking over to the other.</p>
<p>Once Cross was in front of him Nightmare lifted one hand up, revealing what he was holding. It turned out to be a pregnancy test. Positive.</p>
<p>“I'm pregnant!”, Nightmare said with a small smile. “All our efforts are finally baring fruits! Now I can help you fulfil your dream! I.. I'm helping, right?”</p>
<p>“Of course you are helping”, he said softly,patting Nightmare's head, then leaning in to hug him. “You're doing wonderful Nightmare. I'm so glad you got pregnant so fast!”</p>
<p>The sincere positivity that radiated off Cross made Nightmare wince but he only let himself sink into the hug more, ignoring the pain for that warm feeling of acceptance he yearned for all this time. He gasped as he felt Cross' hands crawl under his shirt, but it turned into a blush soon enough as he felt the other caress his stomach, purposefully trying to not use his claws. Nightmare found himself melting into the other's arms in seconds.</p>
<p>He lifted his arms as soon as Cross started tugging at his shirt, not even bothering to look where the other dropped it off to. Right now, his eyes were fixated on Cross, on the person that made him feel loved, accepted in that very moment.</p>
<p>“You must be in pain”, Cross hummed, nuzzling Nightmare's cheek while he pushed him down onto the bed. “Now that you have to keep your ecto summoned, I'm sure it stings all the time.”<br/>
“It's okay”, Nightmare sighed. “I can handle it.”</p>
<p>Cross leaned down and kissed Nightmare's stomach. “Beautiful”, he mumbled. “You've got a life growing in there.. and it looks absolutely stunning.”</p>
<p>Nightmare couldn't help but moan at that. Cross' voice alone could wash away all the pain he felt in that very moment.</p>
<p>“Let me help you ease that pain a little”, Cross said and licked over Nightmare's stomach. Nightmare moaned and his hands flew up to cover his mouth – only for Cross to grip his wrists and pin them above his head with one hand.</p>
<p>“Let me hear you”, he said and continued to let his tongue travel over Nightmare's formed ecto. Once he reached Nightmare's breasts he started licking at one of them and Nightmare arched his back upwards while he moaned, beautifully burning pleasure filling his body.</p>
<p>Laughing around the other's breast, Cross slowly lifted his other hand and tugged at the piercing in Nightmare's other breast ever so slightly. Nightmare screamed and started trembling as his body suddenly remembered how deeply it was infused with positivity, the lines in his ecto glowing again.<br/>
“Haaah, C-Cross”, he moaned and Cross chuckled.</p>
<p>“Feeling good, Nightmare?”, he asked and squeezed the pierced nipple.</p>
<p>Nightmare didn't answer but the was he pushed his legs together and rubbed his thighs against each other was enough of an answer for Cross.</p>
<p>“Beautiful”, Cross hummed and traced the bright blue lines with his claws. “Your body became so beautiful. Just look at yourself.”</p>
<p>While he was talking he slowly crawled further down on the bed until he sat between Nightmare's legs, pulling them apart to reveal the other's already wet pussy.</p>
<p>“You know..”, Cross smiled and played with Nightmare's clit. “I think you're getting wet even faster now that you're pregnant. Are you that eager to bare my children, Nightmare?”</p>
<p>Nightmare grabbed the bedsheet beneath him as his hips jerked down against Cross' finger and he moaned. “I-I.. of course I am! How could I not? Having part of you inside of me.. just as I carry a part of Dream.. it's like I'm the connecting piece between the three of us.”</p>
<p>“The connecting piece, huh?”, Cross thought for a while. Maybe.. he was still able to get a child with Dream.. through Nightmare.</p>
<p>Shaking the thoughts from his head for now, Cross leaned down and pressed his tongue into Nightmare's pussy, drinking up all the juices the other spilled out of it while he massaged his thighs with his fingers, careful not to press his claws in. Nightmare moaned and trembled in Cross' firm grip, hips shaking to get more of the other's tongue in, to get more of this pleasure. Cross was so kind to him right now, he longed to have more of that...</p>
<p>Nightmare almost bit his tongue as Cross entered a thumb into him right next to his thick tongue. Though, the other didn't seem to notice, using the thumb to stretch the other's walls. As Cross entered the second thumb Nightmare thought he was prepared, but he was that the absolute opposite as it had him cuming, teal magic seeping out between Cross's thumbs and tongue. Unaffected by it, Cross liked up all of it and then raised his head to look back up at Nightmare who was still panting.</p>
<p>“Wh-what was all of this for?”, Nightmare asked once he managed to find his voice again.</p>
<p>“Can't hurt he baby with my dick, that would just be setting us back to zero, right?”, Cross asked, tipping his head to the side.</p>
<p>Before Nightmare could ask what he meant by that Cross started pressing his dick into him and he screamed out in pleasure, still oversensitive from just cuming and stretched just right to fit Cross' length with the exact amount of pain he liked.</p>
<p>Cross didn't waste a second to fuck the other once he was all the way in, watching Nightmare's stomach rise and fall with each of his thrusts and already dreaming about the time the other's stomach would be filled out that much without his dick inside.</p>
<p>With all their magic buried inside of Nightmare <i>somehow</i>, they really did make a child, the three of them. Cross liked the idea, LOVEd the idea, even. Chuckling at the thought, he reached up to Nightmare's breasts again, playing with the other's piercing once more, drowning in the pained screams of the other as the movement reinforced the positivity that ran through his ecto. This would be their child and Cross would make sure of it.</p>
<p>Panting already, Cross thrust into Nightmare a few last times before he finally came, filling Nightmare up to the brim once more. He didn't have to make sure it stayed inside the other anymore and so he pulled out as soon as he finished, leaving Nightmare's cunt throbbing and dripping with cum. Sighing, Cross got up from the bed, pulled his pants back on and grabbed the paper towels he brought with the food.</p>
<p>Nightmare chuckled as he watched him from his position on the bed. “I don't think that will be enough, considering how much you cum every time”, he smiled. “If you want to help me though, mind carrying me over to the small bathroom at the back?”</p>
<p>Cross just nodded and with a smile on his face he picked Nightmare up and carried him over.</p>
<p>Pressing his teeth together, Dream closed the door again, having spied through a small gap and turned away from the room. How come Cross had all that kindness for <i>Nightmare</i> out of all people?</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Dream is not amused</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Dream is a little jealous and tries something. He needs Cross for it and so this chapter happened.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Someone suggested jealous Dream and I'm so here for it.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As soon as Cross walked into Dream's room the other closed and locked the door behind him, pushing him over to the bed. At Cross' questioning look and confused squirming he only said: “Lie down, Cross.” </p><p>Cross had no idea what was going on but he complied anyway, lying down on the bed. </p><p>“Stay there, don't move <i>anything</i> unless I say so”, Dream ordered. Cross only nodded, not understanding what was going on.</p><p>Dream looked at him for a moment, a soft moan escaping him before he started to undress, mindlessly letting his clothes fall to the ground. </p><p>“Sometimes”, Dream sighed, climbing on top of Cross, “Sometimes you can be really annoying.” He let his ecto form and Cross got a pretty good sight of the other's wet pussy. “Just look what your happiness is doing to me”, Dream moaned and wriggled his hips right above Cross' face. “And the worst”, Dream breathed, grabbing Cross by the horns, “The worst is that Nightmare is the source of your happiness.”</p><p>Cross' breath caught in his throat and he started coughing, finally understanding perfectly well where Dream's sudden mood came from. </p><p>“That's right”, Dream hummed. “I know exactly what you did. Didn't I tell you to come to me if you need anything? We don't need him, Cross. Don't get attached to him, he's only a tool for us to get what we want.”</p><p>Dream let himself sink lower, pussy just above Cross' mouth and Cross swallowed, a lump forming in his throat. He couldn't deal with this much longer. </p><p>“Open you mouth and use that tongue on me”, Dream whispered. “You won't remember the taste of my brother once I'm done with you.”</p><p>Cross shuddered but opened his mouth anyway, letting his big tongue out to lick along Dream's pussy. First he let it gather the juices that already flowed past the other's fold, then moved his tongue up to Dream's clit, toying with it a little and Dream moaned, grinding his hips against Cross' face, his grip on the other's horns tightening. </p><p>Cross let out a shaking breath, breathing hot air against Dream's pussy before he pressed his tongue in between the other's folds, parting them to press his thick muscle against the smaller one's entrance. Teasingly, he poked only the tip in at first and Dream's hips jerked down, desperate to get more of Cross' tongue into him. Cross smiled, entranced by the soft sounds the other made and finally pushed the rest of his tongue into Dream. Dream arched his back and let out a loud moan, fingers pressing down on Cross' horns hard.</p><p>“D-dammit, touch me, Cross!”, Dream whined, circling his hips to symbolise exactly where he ached for more friction. </p><p>Cross just hummed around Dream's pussy, sending vibrations up the other's ecto before he lifted one of his hands to Dream's clit, carefully teasing it with the tip of his claws.</p><p>“Ooh, stars!”, Dream exclaimed, moving against the finger. “M-more, give me more, Cross!”</p><p>Obeying the vague instructions, Cross took Dream's clit in between two fingers, rubbing and squeezing it while he used his second hand to grope Dream's ass, playing with the rim of his other entrance. </p><p>Dream was overwhelmed by a sudden wave of happiness, pushing him closer to the edge and suddenly he remembered that this was supposed to be a punishment for Cross.</p><p>“S-stop”, he moaned and Cross complied immediately, stopping everything he was doing. “Hands on the pillows where I can see them”, Dream ordered while he slowly moved up from Cross' face, his hands leaving the other's horns. </p><p>He crawled down to where an obvious bulge could be seen in Cross' pants, sitting down just below it and rubbing his thumbs over it slightly. Cross growled, trying his best not to move as ordered by Dream and Dream chuckled, opening Cross' pants wide enough to pull his dick out. Dream whimpered slightly as it slapped against his breasts once it was freed from it's confines and Cross moaned as he looked down, seeing how his dick already reached to the breasts of the smaller one sitting on his legs. </p><p>Dream sighed and took it into both his hands. He spat on on the tip, smearing his spit over the head to at least lubricate it a little before he sat up on his knees, guiding the giant thing to his pussy. He slowly lowered himself down on it, moaning as it finally pressed against his entrance. He whimpered as he felt himself getting stretched open and brought one hand up to cover his mouth. Rocking up and down a few more times, Dream screamed out as Cross' dick finally slipped into him. Looking down, he could watch how it sank deeper and deeper into his yellow stomach, filling him out enough to bulge his stomach slightly. Dream stopped right above the knot, knowing he couldn't take it and placed his hands on Cross' stomach, starting to move up and down on the other's length. </p><p>“Dream!”, Cross panted, eyes glued to the smaller one's teary eyes. </p><p>Dream looked up at him, giving him his trademark smile. “What's the matter, Cross?”, he asked.</p><p>“Are you.. are you okay? Please, don't push yourself!”</p><p>“Do you really.. still think I'm doing this for you?”, Dream moaned. “This is your punishment! You'll keep watching me – ahh! - You'll watch me enjoy myself over here co– hhnng – completely unable to touch me!”</p><p>Cross' whole face lit up at the sounds that came from Dream and his cock twitched inside of the other, drawing even more soft sounds from Dream. Cross suddenly found himself getting close. </p><p>“Cross!”, Dream shouted. “Don't! Cum before you have my permission! Hold back, okay!”</p><p>Cross looked at Dream and, seeing how serious he looked, nodded, taking a deep breath and clenching his teeth. </p><p>Dream smiled at him proudly and licked his fingers before bringing them down to his clit, rubbing them over it. His other hand clenched to a fist on Cross' stomach as Dream tried to get Cross' dick even deeper into himself. </p><p>“D-dream!”, Cross exclaimed as he realised what Dream was trying.</p><p><i>C-come on, Dream!</i>, Dream told himself. <i>J-just a little more.. you can do this, you managed to before already!</i></p><p>Dream screamed a moan as the knot finally sank into him, his whole body trembling as he was filled up to his ribcage. “Hhh, c-cum for me, Cross”, he panted. </p><p>“C-can I touch you?”, Cross asked, already propping himself up on his elbows.</p><p>Dream just nodded, not trusting his voice as a tear rolled down his face. Cross sat up and hugged the smaller one close before he thrust into him a few more times, cuming inside of Dream as he had requested. Dream hugged his arms around Cross' neck and leaned into him, shaking as he was filled up with the other one's magic. </p><p>“Dream..?”, Cross said, voice suggesting a question. </p><p>“Let's not.. talk about it”, Dream sighed, still not showing any will to move, Cross' dick still buried deep inside of him.</p><p>“You should.. get cleaned up, Dream”, Cross whispered, hands soothingly rubbing over the other's back.</p><p>“Not.. yet”, Dream hummed, clinging to Cross. “Don't ever.. do that again. Nightmare.. he's-”</p><p>“Yeah”, Cross hummed, understanding already. “I won't..”</p><p>“I'll bring him food from now on”, Dream rasped, “Just to make sure no more 'incidents' occur between you two.”</p><p>“You don't have to burden yourself with-”</p><p>“I said I'll do it!”</p><p>“Alright..”</p><p>Dream finally made an attempt to get up from the bed and with Cross' help he finally got off the other's dick.</p><p>“Mind.. helping me in the bathroom?”, Dream asked, smiling at the other.</p><p>“Not at all”, Cross hummed and picked Dream up, walking over to the bathroom.</p><p> </p><p>Weeks later Dream sat in the bathroom alone, door locked and a pregnancy test in his hand. <br/>“What was I even expecting, really?”, he laughed cynical. “I still.. don't want to carry a child. How come my brother is still.. so much better than me? What else can I do to get the same treatment he got?”<br/>He pulled his legs up to his chest, sobbing quietly. All he ever wanted.. was for Cross to look at him with that look.. that look he only ever gave <i>Nightmare</i>, once. Dream hated it, this feeling that consumed him if he only thought about it.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>What happens next? Heck if I know</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>